El matiz de tu alegría
by Rosie-Lun
Summary: Matizará sus labios con el color de su alegría. Tan afines, más afines. Richonne.


¡Saludos, pequeñajos! :)

Es el turno de un fic Richonne (¡El primero! :'D), un tanto OoC porque el fluff lo manda. Temporalmente ubicado en ningún lado. Además, ABSOLUTAMENTE dedicado a la bella **Javi** (1Pikachu1), porque sí :3 (Eso y porque eres culpable de mi renovada obsesión con ellos, mala xP).

Nada, espero les agrade. Tomatazos, sugerencias, quejas, felicitaciones, ya saben dónde van.

* * *

 **El matiz de tu alegría**

.

—Si continúas así, pronto te olvidarás de cómo sonreír. No sé, tal vez ya lo hayas hecho, ¿no?

Rick deja descansar el arma que limpia sobre la mesa y levanta la mirada con cierta lentitud. Responder sus comentarios ingeniosos con la mitad de ese ingenio siempre le cuesta un tiempo. Luego, al lograrlo, entorna los ojos; la luz del sol le da de lleno en la cara e ilumina desde atrás a Michonne, que está de pie y le contempla con la cabeza ladeada ligeramente. Rick se lleva una mano a la frente, procurando cubrirse del sol.

Lo acepta, no había andado en el mejor de los humores. Pero Michonne, _¡ah, Michonne!_ , ella podría llegar cualquier día, a cualquier hora, con un ánimo u otro, y siempre iba a contagiarlo. En ocasiones eso preocupa, la proximidad que comparte con ella pone en riesgo _esto y aquello, hoy y mañana_... Pero hay ocasiones, mayoría desde luego, en que simplemente se deja llevar. Porque, venga, es Michonne y si no puede sentirse afín a ella más le valdría estar muerto.

—Tengo un repertorio de sonrisas que te daría envidia —Rick replica por fin, tensando los labios para demostrar su punto.

Michonne aguanta el impulso, pero termina por reír bajito. Es su risa a volumen suave, un poco ronca, ataviada con una sonrisa de brillantes dientes. No es que a Rick le guste, es que la hace ver hermosa, y él comienza a sentirse un poco tonto, advierte sus propias imperfecciones y desea no tenerlas hasta que algo truena en su interior y se da cuenta de que está con Michonne. Se olvida de que hay un hatajo de muertos que caminan esperando a devorarlo no muy lejos de ahí. Qué importa eso cuando Michonne lo impele a emociones más humanas, más allá de la supervivencia, _mucho_ _más_ allá de la monotonía. La alegría de Michonne riega su espacio, ella le regala un poco de su buen humor, de su gusto por no haber muerto todavía. Rick es sumisión y permiso. Ante ello no le alcanza para más.

Rick pestañea por la luz de sol que le lastima y un rubor contra el que lleva una lucha fiera _—se sorprende de conseguir ganar la mayoría del tiempo_ —, pero no aparta la vista. Vale la incomodidad el seguir contemplando el rostro de Michonne mientras ríe, atravesado fugazmente por el pensamiento de que ese específico sonidito que surge de entre sus labios, y la perfecta manera de curvar los labios en un chispazo de felicidad, no tienen nada que envidiarle a él y sus muecas extrañas de cuando algo le hace la gracia suficiente para intentar sonreír.

—Deja eso, claramente estás sufriendo —comenta alzando ambas cejas.

—No seas cruel, esta es una de mis mejores sonrisas. Es mi sonrisa para Michonne.

Ya no ríe, pero su rostro todavía denota felicidad. Rick piensa que ser el motivo para sonreír en alguien, y encima, de alguien tan importante para él y su familia, es una buena razón para sonreír él mismo. Michonne le mira con suspicacia y Rick desea tener disposición y sonreír para ella siempre. Michonne que lo merece, y él lo sueña. Ya conoce su temperamento, bien pronto andará neurótico, a un pelo de la locura, si es que no se volvió loco ya.

Pero a nadie hiere el que él sueñe. Que él quiera. Intentando no pierde nada.

Rick se le queda viendo con la alegría escrita por todo su rostro, pero también, un rastro de bailarina picardía. Porque lo que ha dicho, lo ha dicho en serio; no obstante, hay que camuflarlo con humor para no hallarse a uno mismo arriesgando demasiado.

 _"Es mi sonrisa para Michonne"._

No miente. Es una de sus mejores sonrisas. Una de sus únicas sonrisas, si contamos la que le tiene reservada a Carl y la que todas las mañanas le dedica Judith. Una que otra para Daryl y el resto de sus amigos. Pero _¡ah_ , _la de Michonne!_ La sonrisa para Michonne es especial. Es como si siempre hubiera estado ahí, tatuada en sus labios, pero hay en ella espontaneidad y renovación cada vez que se la dedica.

—Es la sonrisa más fea que haya visto en mi vida —bromea ella.

—Es la sonrisa más expresiva que he dado en mucho tiempo a alguien que no sea Carl o Judith.

—Debería tomarle una foto entonces.

—Deberías hacerme sonreír más seguido —sugiere Rick fijando con intensidad sus ojos sobre los de ella.

La tensión no puede evadirse. Un día de estos, Rick sabe, no lo soportará. Terminará por capturar con sus propios labios la perfecta y contagiosa sonrisa de Michonne. Solo para él. Matizará sus labios con el color en la alegría de Michonne. Tan afines, más afines.


End file.
